


true blue

by kaigee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Sad Ending, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaigee/pseuds/kaigee
Summary: "I will never leave you," they promised each other, once.Tony broke his promise.(But Loki won't.)





	true blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018093) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 

> Hi I wrote this yesterday and now I'm gonna post it even though I'm not sure if it's any good or makes a lick of sense lmao. It did make me pretty sad though lol so hopefully it'll do the same for you :D

The battlefield is raging with fire and light - loud as a million booms of thunder, littered with corpses and dried blood. Thor flies above, and he hurls his hammer at one of Thanos’ army. Beneath, the Wakandan force charges with a roaring battle cry, spears raised. The living trample over the dead.

But Loki has eyes only for Tony.

“On your left!” Tony cries, and he lunges forward to take out a Chitauri who was about to stab Loki from behind.

Loki murmurs a quick “thank you” and whirls around so they are standing back to back and spinning in circles, cutting down their enemies with a chilling accuracy. They are cold and ruthless and precise, and their movements are fluid and blend together as if they are one person instead of two.

The sky yawns open.

()()()

Three days ago, Loki told Tony that he loved him. He wasn’t expecting Tony to say the same, but he did.

Loki had been living in Avengers Tower for two years. Ever since the battle of New York. Ever since Tony noticed that his eyes were blue during the invasion, and that now they were green.

Almost every day, Loki reminds Tony how impossibly _ grateful _ he is that Tony noticed.

And then Thanos came back with his Infinity stones and his army and everything turned upside down - but, as Tony told him, once this is over, they will be able to finally be together. He said it with a bright smile on his face and excitement dancing in his eyes.

(“Until your years run out,” Loki reminded him. All Tony did was scoff and say, “Honey, we both know I’m gonna live forever.”)

But sometimes Loki imagines quiet beaches and wrinkled eyes and laughing children, and smiles.

()()()

Captain Rogers sprints past Loki, and as he does so he yells “Thanos is here!” at the two of them before disappearing back into the throng of noise and blood, Mjolnir swinging from his hand.

Loki meets Tony’s eyes.

And as one, because they can practically predict each other’s movements and thoughts, they turn and begin to run towards where the Titan is waiting for them.

()()()

Tony is wearing a gauntlet on his hand. One to match Thanos’.

And with it he lands the Mad Titan a glorious punch across the jaw.

Loki laughs aloud.

But Thanos just blinks as if nothing happened - and then he smiles. The battlefield seems to quiet, to center on him, all of its fire and light dimming down to the light of the crystals on the Mad Titan’s gauntlet.

Tony lands beside Loki, his expression unreadable.

The very world holds its breath, and Loki isn’t sure why.

Then Thanos raises his hand. “I am inevitable,” he says.

()()()

“It won’t be easy,” Tony says, as he tells Loki of their plan. “But it’ll be enough.”

Loki looks at the ground.

“We can _ do _this,” Tony says, and grips Loki’s shoulders tightly. “We have to. For everyone he took from us. For the fallen.”

“Of course,” Loki says. “I know.”

Tony sighs.

“Don’t worry about me,” he says. “I’ll be okay.”

Loki looks away.

So Tony sighs and makes a promise.

“I won’t ever leave you,” he says, gripping Loki’s hands tightly. “I won’t.”

()()()

Tony dies like the fading light of a candle. 

And Loki screams and kneels down beside him and holds him, not even watching as Thanos turns to dust and is blown away on the wind. Not even listening as the battle stills around him.

Tony dies with the word _ “Lokes” _on his lips, and a smile in his eyes.

Loki screams again and rips the gauntlet off of his hand but it is too late.

It is too late.

Potts comes up behind him and tries to touch Tony but Loki snarls at her and holds Tony close and won’t let her near because he loves him. And he says it, in a voice choked full of tears and more pain than he can comprehend. “I love him. Just let me hold him, please.”

The Parker boy - the one Tony treated like a son - drops down from the sky behind her, his mask already off, his eyes wide.

And the others begin to shuffle forward. The rest of the Avengers, and the Guardians, and the Wakandans and everyone else. Thor is there, too, but mercifully he says nothing.

They all surround Loki and listen as he cries.

()()()

_ “I won’t leave you either,” _ Loki promises, foolishly, that night. _ “I won’t. I _ can’t. _ You are… you are my heart.” _

Tony leans down and kisses Loki on the chest..

Their hearts beat out a joined rhythm. 

()()()

“He’s gone,” Banner tells Loki, later when they are back at the tower and Loki has managed to tear himself away from Tony long enough to allow the doctor to inspect him. “I’m sorry.”

Loki stands and stares. It is all he can do.

()()()

“Come back,” Loki says, once he and Tony are alone. 

Loki cannot breathe.

“Come back. You have to come back,” he says, because it is true - Tony _ has _ to come back, for Loki cannot live without him, cannot be without his wonderful, mad inventor; his partner-in-crime; his beloved with the shining eyes and the brilliant smile.

“You lied to me,” Loki tells Tony, as if he doesn’t know. “You said you wouldn’t leave and now you’re _ gone. _You broke your promise.”

And Loki cannot live without him.

Not without Tony. Not without his heart. 

“But I won’t break mine,” Loki murmurs, softly, and runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. He can’t break a promise to Tony. He can’t. He won’t.

Tony’s skin is cold.

()()()

Loki waits until after Tony’s funeral.

It is all bleak and boring - people standing in perfectly straight rows, all in black, all with tears in their eyes. Nothing like what Tony would have wanted.

But Loki does not cry during the funeral. Because what is the point in being sad? He will be with Tony again. They will grow old together, somewhere. As they are meant to. Sticking together through it all, through everything, no matter what.

When the funeral is over, Loki slips away like a shadow. No one seems to notice that he is gone.

()()()

He doesn’t spend time contemplating it, or turning the knife in his hands.

Instead, he immediately stabs it into his heart.

For there is no point in waiting, because there is no point in this bruised and broken heart that beats so feebly in his chest.

His real heart is far away.

()()()

Loki dies with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write a short end part where Loki meets Tony in Valhalla but then I was like, "Y'know what? Fuck 'em." So I didn't.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
